just give me a reason
by ohhelloimgay
Summary: Seamus et Hermione chantent une chanson pour leurs amours perdus. [5ème année] DEAMUS / ROMIONE


Hermione lança un regard à Seamus – qui tenait d'ailleurs un verre entre ses mains. Il soupira et bu une dernière gorgée avant de s'avancer vers la scène, il devait être, ou en tout cas sembler, pathétique. A deux doigts de fondre en larmes, et là, on venait lui annoncer qu'il devait chanter. Pas que Seamus chantait mal – bien le contraire, mais il n'était clairement pas en état d'hurler son amour pour Dean. Le jeune irlandais monta enfin près d'Hermione, elle avait l'air de compatir sa situation, et prit le micro qui lui était destiné.

Prêt ? demanda la Gryffondor, tremblante presque.

Absolument pas. Répondit-il, alors que la musique venait de commencer.

Un air de piano enivra la grande salle, plus personne n'osait à dire un mot, certains préparaient leurs moqueries, d'autres étaient bien trop ivre pour ne serait-ce comprendre le silence mélodieux qui régnait dans la salle, tandis que le reste venait à se laisser porter.

**Right from the start**  
(Depuis le début)  
**You were a thief you stole my heart**  
(Tu as été un bandit tu as volé mon cœur)  
**And I'm your willing victim**  
(Et je suis ta victime consentante)

Hermione Granger avait rarement chanté pendant sa scolarité, personne ne se doutait qu'elle savait accorder sa voix et des notes de piano à la presque perfection. Elle ne regardait que ses pieds, surement trop gênée pour continuer à fixer le public – elle avait presque tenu tout une phrase. Ron la regardait, perdant étrangement son intérêt pour sa cavalière.

**I let you see the parts of me**  
(Je t'ai laissé voir les parties de moi)  
**That weren't all that pretty**  
(Qui n'étaient pas toutes très jolies)  
**And with every touch you fixed them**  
(Et à chaque contact tu les as rafistolées)

Seamus fixait sa meilleure amie, elle lui paraissait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle arrivait à se livrer à toute une école. Ce qui l'était censé faire dans moins d'une minute. Son stress augmenta, lui aussi se mit à regarder ses pieds. La peur aussi revint, embrassant salement la boule dans son ventre. Seamus fut sûr que si l'on regardait dans son corps en cet instant on pourrait y trouver une nouvelle forme d'angoisse.

**Now you've been talking in your sleep**  
_(Mais récemment tu as commencé à parler dans ton sommeil)_  
**Things you never say to me **  
_(De choses que tu ne m'avais jamais dites)_  
**Tell me that you've had enough**  
_(Tu as dit que tu en avais assez)_  
**Of our love, our love**  
_(De notre amour, notre amour)_

Ron ne la quittait plus des yeux maintenant, elle était… magnifique. Même le plus aveugle des hommes aurait pu conter sa beauté, elle portait une robe à sequin rouge, et de très petit talon. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, son maquillage assez discret. Elle était ravissante. Ronald n'avait aucune idée de si cette musique lui était destiné, ou si elle était pour un autre. Mais ce dont le rouquin était sûr, c'était que les yeux d'Hermione étaient plus noisette que chocolat.

**Just give me a reason**  
(Donne-moi juste une raison)  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
(Je me contenterai du minimum)  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
(Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés)  
**And we can learn to love again**  
(Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau)

Il voulait enlacer cette femme, pour son courage, sa force, son soutient, sa loyauté. Oui, décidément Hermione Granger était la femme la plus belle, mais pas à la beauté, nan, elle était _belle_. Belle au sens de l'humain. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait sur cette scène, un micro entre les cinq doigts de sa main droite et d'une stabilité à revoir. Il s'était déjà retenu de tomber trois fois.

**It's in the stars**  
(C'est dans les étoiles)  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
(C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs)  
**We're not broken just bent**  
(Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés)  
**And we can learn to love again**  
(Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau)

Et elle continuait, elle ne s'arrêtait plus, chantant la fin de son refrain. Elle regardait de plus en plus Seamus, elle avait réellement peur pour lui. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, c'était celui qui l'avait soutenu cette année. Il lui avait redonné le sourire, au moins pour l'instant, Seamus Finnigan était un ange tombé du ciel.

Et les souffles furent coupés.

**I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from**  
(Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas d'où vient tout cela)  
**I thought that we were fine**  
(Je pensais que nous étions bien)  
**Oh we had everything**  
(Oh que nous avions tout)

La voix de Seamus était forte, belle, elle se faisait entendre. Son accent – malgré que l'on n'en dise souvent du mal, rajoutait de la beauté à ses notes. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses lèvres semblaient se déchirer. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il savait ce qui se passerait s'il le faisait, et il ne voulait pas. Nan, Seamus ne voulait pas être faible.

**Your head is running wild again**  
(Ta tête s'emballe à nouveau)  
**My dear we still have everything**  
(Mon chéri nous avons encore tout)  
**And its all in your mind**  
(Tu te fais des idées)  
**Yeah but this is happening**  
(Ouais pourtant tout cela arrive)

Neville remarqua que Seamus fixait Dean et qu'une larme était coulée – apparemment il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu étant donnés les regards de Ginny et Harry. Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait, il avait l'air d'accuser le garçon. Il avait surement des tonnes de raisons de vouloir lui crier dessus. Mais c'était cette larme qui leur posait problème, parce qu'elle fut suivie par tant de jumelles.

**Just give me a reason**  
(Donne-moi juste une raison)  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
(Je me contenterai du minimum)  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
(Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés)  
**And we can learn to love again**  
(Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau)

Et ce fut ensemble qu'ils commencèrent le refrain, d'un côté la douce voix d'Hermione, apaisant les cœurs et les esprits. De l'autre, la voix forte et remplie de tristesse de Seamus, faisant culpabiliser tout humain ayant quelque chose à se reprocher. Les yeux de la jeune femme fixaient avec mélancolie l'irlandais, qui lui – contrairement à d'habitude, était bien trop émotif. Elle laissa sa main tomber, admirant la rage amoureuse et pleine d'entrain de Seamus.

**I never stopped**  
(Je n'ai jamais arrêté)  
**You're still written in the scars on my heart**  
(Tu es toujours inscrit dans les cicatrices de mon cœur)  
**Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again**  
(Tu n'es pas brisé juste abîmé et nous pouvons encore apprendre à aimer)

Chantait-il ? Hurlait-il ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé sur une scène où il n'était que peu à son aise ? Comment se fait-il qu'Hermione ne chantait plus avec lui ? Pourquoi Dean ne portait aucune attention à sa voix, alors qu'il lui avait toujours dit qu'il devrait chanter ? était-il ne serait-ce, qu'un peu important aux yeux de l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux ? Un nombre indéchiffrable de question lui vinrent en tête, et celui à qui il s'épuisait de crier son amour, ne le regardait même pas. Du moins, il en eu l'impression.

**Oh tear ducts and rust ! **_s'écria Hermione fixant Ron, qui lui avait lâché la main de Lavande._  
(Oh les conduits de larmes rouillent)

**I'll fix it for us ! **_répondit presque Seamus, qui avait perdu un peu de voix.__  
_(Je les réparerai pour nous)

**We're collecting dust but our love's enough ! **  
(Nous prenons la poussière mais notre amour est suffisant)

Leurs voix s'enchainaient parfaitement, une fois la douceur, et après la mélancolie, qui saccageait tous les mensonges.

**You're holding it in, l'irlandais avait parfaitement compris.**  
_(Tu le contrôles)_

**You're pouring a drink, comment elle et lui.**  
_(Tu te sers un verre)_

**No nothing is as bad as it seems, pourraient faire regretter l'humanité de les avoir brisés. **  
_(Non ce n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'y parait)_

**We'll come clean ! **_Hurla Seamus, faisant lâcher une larme à Dean._  
_(Nous nous en sortirons)_

Dans la grande salle, tout se calma, les bruits se faisaient rare, seuls les pleurs de Seamus et sa voix se remit à résonner. Le refrain reprit, Hermione et lui criait (enfin surtout l'irlandais) la mélodie parvenait aux oreilles de tous les sorciers présents. Le peu qui avaient compris le sens de cette musique chantonnait avec eux, c'était beau. Dean s'était décroché de Ginny et s'était mis près de Ron, qui ne pouvait que fixer sa bien-aimée.

Hermione donna toute sa voix dans la dernière partie du refrain, s'en allant tomber dans les bras de Ron. Elle voulait le frapper, l'embrasser, le stupéfixier, puis la soigner. Il la tenue fort, caressant les cheveux de cette femme qui venait de lui faire une déclaration si belle – qu'il aurait surement oublier demain matin. 

**we can learn to love again **  
(nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau)

**We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again.**  
(Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau.)

C'était Seamus qui venait de chanter les dernières paroles, mais les notes allèrent au piano. Il était essoufflé, les joues rouges, les lèvres encore entrouvertes adorable, si on en croit la description de ce mot par beaucoup de filles. Mais à peine la lumière fut éteinte qu'on entendit des pas s'en aller au loin et un micro tomber à terre.


End file.
